


"I'm Pregnant"

by Nocticola



Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Pregnancy, drabble prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-27 10:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14423352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocticola/pseuds/Nocticola
Summary: Drabble prompt from an anon on tumblr.Slightly above drabble length.Amorphous setting except not-5a because Nathan can feel her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble prompt from an anon on tumblr.  
> Slightly above drabble length.
> 
> Amorphous setting except not-5a because Nathan can feel her.

Audrey tells Nathan of her suspicions. Nathan's face reflects the cautious hope and joy she feels. His hand finds its way under her shirt, feeling her tummy for proof.

After Audrey handles the biological requirements, they sit together on the bathroom floor, silently awaiting the verdict, holding hands. 

The alarm on Audrey's phone sounds out and they get up. Audrey looks at the test, smiles and shows Nathan the pink plus sign. 

"I'm pregnant!" 

Nathan hugs her tightly and kisses her neck. They will make this work.

"You are happy, then?" Audrey asks, smiling.

Nathan pulls back, holds her head between his hands. 

"Ecstatic." 

"Me too."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathan and Audrey talk James and what to tell the baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did end up wanting to write more about this, so here. It's again vaguely set, but I'm thinking of my fave au period: late s4 without William.

Nathan and Audrey are lying on the bed together. Audrey doesn't really show yet, and they are still waiting for the first trimester to be done before they really tell anyone else. Although Audrey is pretty sure Nathan's behavior has created a lot of rumors about them.

Nathan has rolled up her t-shirt so he can touch her belly and while she enjoys Nathan's touch, she does feel a bit self conscious. 

"You know, I can't really feel the baby yet." 

Nathan looks up at her, taking his gaze away from his hand and her belly for the first time in 5 minutes. His hand keeps stroking her stomach though. "I know. I just... I can't believe that you are making a baby. A brand new human being." 

There's something about the way he says it, and then he moves his hand to give the tiny bumb a kiss. "Hi, baby. It's Daddy," he whispers. 

It's adorable, but there is something about it. Audrey strokes his hair, before voicing something painful, "You're thinking of James and Sarah, aren't you?"

Nathan freezes for a moment. As weird as it still is, Audrey has gotten over the idea of Nathan being with Sarah. They've talked about it, and she chooses to see it as Nathan loving her for all she is, even different people. It's weird but that's their life.

Nathan leaves his spot by her belly, and while his hand still stays there, he moves to be in eye contact with her.

"Yeah. It feels weird. The baby had a sibling. James should be getting a little sibling, but I don't know how to talk about it." 

Audrey puts her hand on top of Nathan's. She's had those thoughts too. Everything about the pregnancy feels new, even though she knows her body has been through this before.

"When you... When you were gone, in the Barn, a part of me wanted to come back to Haven. Find Stuart Mosley and hope he sends me back to Sarah's time. I wanted to be there for her. For you. And I wanted to really love James. But the odds of me finding Mosley before the Guard found me weren't good. And maybe I didn't deserve that. The seeing Sarah again bit."

Audrey doesn't know what to say to that. He hasn't told her this before. She strokes his cheek and Nathan leans into the touch.

"You don't have to worry about that. We're here to stay. And when the baby is old enough, we'll tell them about James, and all the other weird things in Haven."

Nathan smiles and kisses her. "You'll tell me right away when you start feeling the baby, right?" 

"Of course." 

Nathan gathers her in his arms and they go to sleep. Nathan's hand never leaves her belly. Before she falls asleep, Audrey wonders whether Nathan fears not feeling the baby once they are born. Possibly. But that is a discussion for another time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That 'Nathan goes back to Sarah during the hiatus' is a fic idea I've had for a long time. I might write it some day, if there's interest.


	3. Gender and Troubles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathan and Audrey discuss finding out the gender and the possible effects of their biology on the child (fancy way of saying: will the kid get Audrey's immunity or Nathan's Trouble)

As most nights for the past few months, Nathan and Audrey are cuddling on Audrey's couch. Nathan massages every aching part of Audrey's body, which is good because Audrey's not sure she will actually survive 4 more months of this otherwise. Her next ultrasound is coming up, and if they wanted, they might find out the baby's gender.

"Do you want to find out the gender before birth?" Audrey asks and lets out a moan because of the shoulder rub.

"Not really," Nathan says, and while his other hand continues to release the stress on her shoulder, the other makes it's way to her belly, stroking it gently, waiting for kicks and other signs of life. 

"I think I want to wait too. Less expectations for the kiddo. They can be whatever they want to be." 

"Yep," Nathan agrees and kisses Audrey's cheek. 

"Have you thought about it, anyway? Do you want a boy or a girl?" It's more a topic of conversation than anything meant to be too serious. A part of Audrey sometimes just wants the kid out of her body and doesn't care about the rest of the details. She loves this baby already and can't wait to see who they will be. 

She knows Nathan feels mostly the same. But there are aspects she is almost willfully ignoring.

"I just want them to exist. I don't care what gender they are, and I know they won't be completely normal and healthy..." Nathan says in a nonchalant yet certain voice. 

"Nathan!" For a moment, Audrey doesn't really know what Nathan means (must be pregnancy brain), and while she would of course love her child no matter what, but there is something about Nathan's tone that rubs her the wrong way. 

She turns to look at him, and Nathan gives her a sad smile. 

"... the baby will have my Trouble," he says quietly. "Eventually." 

Of course Audrey knew that was a possibility.

"The baby is a part me. They might be immune." She hasn't really let herself think of the alternatives. She wants Nathan to be able to feel their child, she wants her child to never have to go through the same pain as their father. But she might not get that. Nathan might not get that. The baby might not get that. 

"I can't feel Dave. He's a halfling. Maybe they will never get my Trouble. There's nothing I hope for more. But I've made my peace with not being able to feel them." Nathan sounds certain and surprisingly fine. 

"Have you?" Audrey is not as sure. 

"I only felt James because we were in the barn." Nathan says, like he has held this thing inside himself all that time. Like he was never meant to feel his children.

"Audrey, I've had this thing for years. I'm adjusted to it. If I can't feel our child, that doesn't mean I love them any less. There are adjustments to make, and I won't be able to help you with everything, but I don't care and I'll make it up to you." Nathan has clearly put a lot of thought into this. Audrey knows that she needs to prepare for this possibility too.

"I know. I've seen you with babies. I know you'll be an amazing father." She strokes Nathan's cheek and cuddles back into his chest. 

For a moment, things are quiet. Until Nathan starts speaking, quietly.

"I still don't completely understand Kyle Hopkins. His Trouble wasn't that bad, his son could do other things.... The worst thing for him was that his parents were bigots...But I'd happily die if it meant our child didn't have to go through what I've been through."

Audrey turns to look at Nathan again, "Don't ever talk like that again. Our baby won't go through the same things. They will have a mother they can always feel, and a father who understands them. You didn't have that."

Nathan nods and smiles, and now it's Audrey's time to feel a bit insecure, "You are going to be so awesome at this, and I'm not sure I'll know what to do. I'm kinda hoping I'll discover Sarah's skills when the time comes."

"I bet you'll be a natural. But either, I'm here. We're in this together." 

Audrey puts her hand on top of Nathan's on her belly, "This is going to be one lucky kid."


End file.
